1. Field of the Invention.
The present invention is in the field of a real time coding system for the automatic secure transmission, reception, and decoding of two-dimensional information at television (TV) rates.
2. Description of the Prior Art.
In some prior art methods of secure transmission TV images, the picture portion of such scan line of the TV image is randomly rotated wherein each scan line is digitized and the resulting digital numbers are sequentially stored in a random access digital memory for reading data corresponding to the line syncronization signal and the stored picture data beginning with an address which is randomly selected.